By your side
by Fjerilhaiva
Summary: Richard has to to reclaim his throne. Hopefully, Asbel's by his side.


_**Prompt**_ : Richass Week - Day 2 : Comfort

_**Warnings**_ : Little bit of violence

_**A/N**_ : It wasn't supposed to turn like that. But it did.

* * *

"And remember. I'm always by your side. Wherever you are, whenever you need me to. You just have to call my name, and I'll come."

The blonde man nodded, lied on his bed. His lips curved in a smile at the thought he'd never be alone anymore. After all these years without meeting anyone except himself, after all these years locked in his castle, in his big, empty room, he was able to spend time with his dear friends again.

They didn't say a word about him being about to die when they last met. Let alone Asbel, of course, who insisted on talking with him while they were alone in the room. There were knights at least as well-trained as Asbel, if not better, under his uncle's order. There were very few chances his friend would be able to be a match for them - after all, he hadn't graduated yet. He himself knew how to fight, and Sophie wasn't a weakling either. But yet, he knew they would be no match for a whole army. They had to find a way for him to reclaim his place the right way.

Should they battle against his own army. They had to be fast. Faster than they were supposed to be. Being discreet would be critical, too, though less important at that point. He needed to regain his throne before his uncle managed to kill him. He closed his eyes. More than anything else, the presence of his two dearest friends by his side was reassuring. He opened his eyes, took a look at Asbel. The younger was already sound asleep, and judging by what he could understand from the muttering, dreaming about battling by his side.

The prince quietly stood up, walked to the knight's bed before kneeling next to it. His lips near enough Asbel's ear, he whispered.

"You're already fighting by my side, and I couldn't be more glad about that. Please care about your life. I need you by my side a little longer."

He stood up again, smiled when he saw the knight's cheeks blush a little. Asbel turned on his side, calming down a little, muttering again.

"I'll be your sword for as long as you wish me to be."

His voice was distant, but Richard knew he could believe in these words. He nodded, unbuttoned his shirt before going to bed. They still had a lot to do and he needed to rest. Too much had happened that day. As soon as he was under the sheets, he fell asleep. Having Sophie and Asbel with him had shooed away all of his fears.

When he woke up, the room was silent. He sat up only to see it was also almost empty. Nobody, no clothes, just a little mess Asbel had let on his bed, nothing even close to what Richard was used to see. But that was enough to calm down the little fear he was about to have : his friends hadn't left, the knight would never have left without all his stuff. The were probably eating breakfast in the inn's dining room.

A few hours later, they were in Gralesyde, a new, noisy but far from idiot member in their team. He didn't really mind about her. He had only listened to her name - Pascal - and let the rest slip on him. Something else was on his mind. Something far more important.

The four of them would have never been enough to fight against his uncle's army, thus they needed to recruit every potential soldier he could. Reuniting such an amount of people would certainly take a while, yet that was necessary. That's why, after having a quick meal, they decided to split, and spend the whole day recruiting soldiers. The more they could find the better they would be prepared. And as soon as they would be enough, they could go and retake Wallbridge.

They met at the end of the day, on the main place of the village. All of them were exhausted from searching the whole town and try and convince people to join them. Most of them had accepted, some had refused for health, age or even family reasons. But they were enough not to be outnumbered on the bridge. They would meet at the dawn, at the exact place they were right now. He already felt both excited and a little anxious, too. They _needed _to win. The attack _had_ to succeed. If it didn't, then... Cedric would be king, and considering how he had been behaving from the beginning, well... That was no good for the people of Ba...

Richard jumped, looked around him in fear. He first realised the hand was Asbel's, then that his face was covered in sweat. Had he said, or done something ?

"Are you alright, Richard ? You... You look panicked. We should head to the inn and rest. Tomorrow's gonna be long day. We need you in good shape."

Laying his hand on his knight's, he slowly closed his eyes, nodded. His friend was right. They needed to get some rest and get ready for the battle.

"Yes, that's right," he admitted, before looking to Sophie.

The purple-head was coming near him. She gestured him to kneel, and patted his head as soon as he had obliged. Why did she do that, already ? He gaze at her, looking for an answer.

"There," she said in her usual attempting-to-be-reassuring voice, "we'll make it, Richard, so don't worry."

She then help him get up, put Asbel's hand in his, then added hers and Pascal's. The young knight smiled, looked at his prince.

"Like she said, we'll win this battle. We'll win every battle we'll have to fight so you can become king. And you will. I can't wait for that day."

Richard couldn't help but smile. After all these year without meeting eachother, his closest friends were still willing to help him. He was really grateful, but not sure the others could see it. Though enthusiastic, everyone looked awfully tired. Himself included, he thought.

The definite proof was brought by Pascal, yawning with all her might.

"Guuuys," she added, "Not that you being all cutsie-wootsie bores me or anything, but I'm sooo flipping tired ! Let's go to sleep once and for all !"

Not waiting for an answer, she immediately went on her way to the inn, booked two chambers (one for Sophie and her, one for Asbel and Richard), and headed to one of them, slamming the door. A second after, she reopened it, peaked at her companions.

"Sophie !" she called. "Come with me !"

The girl obeyed without an hesitation, joining the crazy mecanician while Richard was taking the key to the second chamber. He was ready to go, already dreaming of flopping on a bed, but the puzzled look of the tennant stopped him. That was getting ridiculous.

"I... I'm sorry," he stammered, "I... The... The other chamber is one with a single, two-person bed. I, I mean, I thought she was the red-haired boy's girlfriend, and all, so..."

The two men were staring at him, speechless - until the prince started giggling. The knight hadn't move a finger. The look on his face was so priceless Richard burst into laughter. Pascal ! Asbel's girlfriend ! She sure had some common points with him, but to the point of thinking of them as a couple...

Still laughing and since he had the key, Richard went into the room, left the door open so his friend could come in when he was ready to. Concerning the bed, no need to make a fuss or embarrass the tenant more than he probably already was. Plus, it was for a single night, and as long as they could sleep, it would be enough for them.

When the said red-haired entered the room, his face was a litter lighter, but his look was still concerned from what had just happened - or maybe from seeing the bed itself. Richard tapped the blanket, smiled at him.

"It's the first time I get to share my bed with someone. Please be gentle !"

BAM, the knight's face had turned red again. He found it hilarious, yet did his best not to show it. The longer Asbel would think he was serious, the better it would get.

"Wh- What are you saying ?! Don't say things like that ! That's confusing !"

Too late. He was laughing out loud, and that had the lovely effect of reddening his friend even more. Now he couldn't stop ! Trying to calm down, he started unclothing, folded his cape, and even got under the blankets. The sky had finally gone completely dark and the only thing that hadn't moved in the room was the now totally red young man.

"Are you coming for once ? You can't stay up the whole night long, remember ?"

With mecanical moves, the concerned one final changed and came sleeping by his side. He had thousands of words to say to him, millions of histories to tell him, but they had already lost too much time and had to rest as much as possible, so they bid eachother goodnight and quickly fell asleep.

Next thing he knew, the whole army was reunited on the main place and he was explaining how they needed to proceed. They had to open the gate, and for that, infiltrate in the towers. That would be their part of the mission. There was a warp point in one of the said towers, allowing them to infiltrate. When in, they would have to activate the four levers, doing as little killing as possible, so they could open the door and let the army in, to do their job. And if there was a leader to fight, then... They'd fight him.

"I don't know how many of us are going to make it back home alive. But those who fall, as much as those who live, will be remembered as brave soldiers fighting not for their prince, but for their whole nation. For the sake of their children, and all their descendants. For the future of all the people of Barona. That thought, that very thought has to be in your mind until the end. Do you want to let a man who kills his siblings to rule the country ? To reign over all of you ? If you do, then leave, right now !"

No one left. They all stayed, shouting in unison their support for him. He felt overwhelmed with joy, but then again, hid it. It was no time for being emotional.

"Then, it is time to go to Wallbridge. We will take it back."

After putting their right hand on their heart, a proof of their loyalty to their leader, the whole group headed for the bridge. The whole operation went as expected, with maybe a little more loss on the opposite side than they had wished for. The fourth lever pulled, they heard the satisfying sound of their makeshift army invading Wallbridge.

They were now free of taking the time of fighting their ennemies, and swore to get rid of every single soldier. They thus scoured the whole place, even the closed rooms, where the commanders had high chances to be. With those men dead, the rest of the soldiers would lose their marks.

Finding a richly decorated room, they slowed down. Something was wrong in there. They weren't alone. But where would the menace be coming from...?

The answer came with Asbel's voice shouting his name, his body pushed to the ground, the weird sensation of the tip of a blade penetrating his body, the sound of his bones crackling, one by one, the warmth of a body upon him. He could feel the cold metal in his body, yet he was still breathing. What was happening ?!

"It's going to be okay," a familiar voice told him. "You are going to be okay. Your life is saved. You will live on, with me by your side."

That was Asbel. He knew it couldn't be anyone but his dear childhood friend. The only person he knew with such a warm, heartful voice was the knight. And he knew it was him pushing the body over his. He knew it was his friend getting him up and talking to him.

"That man, he hurt you. He hurt you so much. I won't let him get away with this. I swear."

And he was going to fight by his side. Together, they rushed to their opponent, and killed him without mercy. They were almost done with the retake of Wallbridge.

"Let's move on. It's no time for fooling around."

Without any further indication, he left the room. By his side, he could feel his childhood friend's comforting presence. Together, they could rule the world. _Yes... Rule the world... _He winced, walked until their way was blocked. In front of them was a muscled, strong-looking middle-aged man. What was his name, again... Ah, right.

"Capitain Malik. I should have known you'd work for him. I'm sorry, but I can't let you stop me."

The man didn't take the time of saying a word and ran towards them. Richard's sword was already unsheathed. He was ready to attack, but Asbel didn't let him do so.

"Leave it to me, Richard."

He nodded, stood back to the fight. Though watching it, he couldn't really see what was happening. The men were moving too fast, the weapons briefly shining from time to time. And soon, sooner than expected, Malik was on the ground, the tip of a sword under his chin. The capitain was as dignified as always, ready to recieve the death punishment awaiting for him. Richard felt his lips curving in a weird smile, but before anything else could be done, he heard the steps of someone running towards them. Another ennemy...?

"Richard!"

It was Sophie. The prince peaked at her, surprised when the purple-haired girl stepped back a little. What was happening?

"R-Richard... The people from Gralesyde said they are going to take care of him."

The sound of a sword falling on the ground brought him back to reality. He looked around him. Wherever he looked, he could only see dead bodies, poeple being transported. All the ennemy soldiers he could see were lying, or had parts of their bodies missing. None of them seemed to be able to fight, unlike the people he and the others had recruited. New smile. A genuinely happy one, this time.

"The Wallbridge fortress... Is ours !"

Deep inside, he wanted to rejoice with everyone and celebrate this victory, but they had no time to loose. Cedric was still on his way to inherit of the throne, and already giving his orders. He let his directives to the soldiers, thanking them for their help and giving them apologizes for not helping in the cleaning task. But Richard promised to come back when he'd have time. A long battle awaited for them.

And Cheria's newly found presence only did good to them. During their going through the castle, fighting highly ranked soldiers, she was the most precious help they could have recieved, no matter how suspicious was the look she was gaving Richard. It seemed Asbel had seen it, too, and tried to reassure him.

"She must have her reasons," he whispered to his ear before the prince pointed his sword at Cedric. "We'll ask her later."

Taking a deep breathe, the blonde man started a duel with his uncle. The latter one had been merciless with his family, he would act consequently. He had forbidden the others to interfere, but was sure he could hear the dark pink haired woman whisper some quick formulas to heal his body, be it just a little. He could even feel it, winced at the thought it would be the reason he was defeating his uncle.

For a while, he thought that battle was his last one. Even without healing himself, Cedric seemed to have so much energy he could take whomever he wanted down. The sword had pierced his ribs, then his left arm, and was now aiming for his head.

_I won't die in your hands._

The though had the effect of a lightning, and in a desperate move, he lifted his saber to parry the blow. He suddenly felt unstoppable. To the point it felt like he had gained speed, strength, and will. To the point Cedric was dead before he even knew it.

When he regained consciousness, the maids were all around him, preparing clothes, adjusting preparations, adding decorations to the room. One of them was watching over him, and he thanked her for that.

"Was I asleep for long ?"

She smiled, helped him getting up and go to the window.

"Long enough for the preparations to be ready. We were told that the quicker you'd be crowned, the better it would be. The ceremony will start on tomorrow morning. This afternoon, we're having the fallen student's burial ceremony. If you wish to attend it, it will be held in the gardens."

Richard shook his head from left to right. He didn't understand why there was a burial in the gardens, but whatever. If someone had taken such an important decision, then it was good for them. He didn't care. He didn't need to care.

He was going to be crowned king, and even better.

He could finally allow himself to spend some quality time with his childhood friend. As the maids left the room one by one, he closed his eyes, adressed the knight he knew was by his side.

"I'm glad you'll always be right next to me, Asbel."

The familiar voice seemed to resonate from inside him when it answered.

"I'm glad you're allowing me to stay forever, Richard."


End file.
